


dedicated sleeper

by ididntsignupforthis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntsignupforthis/pseuds/ididntsignupforthis
Summary: three chapter series where josh deals with tyler's sleep habits. tyler in general.





	

_"Everything he does is dramatic. There's nothing he randomly does."_

The statement wasn't meant to be taken lightly or passed around as an inside joke. Josh deals with Tyler's "coping" methods to write songs, say an awkward line after Tyler gives a long meaningful explanation about dolphins perhaps, Tyler didn't like to break character during shows _he changes his persona although Josh admits the last leg of the emotional roadshow has been more playful with mariokart added in and the bright colors used for Josh's name chant. There's just something in the air that feels a bit more alive since the tour is coming to an end._ Tyler could be a handful but Josh could never get enough.

Tyler tested that very acceptance while waiting for a set of interviewers in their dressing room one day. Josh seemed to comprehend that was what Tyler was doing since additionally, Josh attempts to put away the sudden dark thought as best he could but for someone who writes about death quite often, he manages to escape it when Tyler's adrenaline was mistaken for death crawling into place if something went horribly wrong. Climbing things that aren't meant to be climbed on, Josh remembers how Tyler told him a story how him and his mother almost burned to death as a baby if the smoke detectors wouldn't have sounded off, A car once sped up right beside Tyler and it collided with another car right in front of him, Despite the relieving enigma when those chances are missed, he needs to be careful.

Josh snaps himself out of deep thought when he notices Tyler sleeping on the leather couch. He's on his belly and his feet are dangling off the armrest. A pillow is on top of his head.

 _When did we get pillows?_ Josh looks around for any basket or small pile of pillows but catches his gaze back to Tyler. He feels as if he's been staring for too long and should be doing something.

He eyes the sleeping boy's yellow hoodie and brown joggers disguising as worn out khakis. _Doesn't he ever sweat when he sleeps with that on?_ Tyler was also wearing an undershirt. Add the beanie.

Josh is fidgeting. His leg is bouncing up and down rapidly. He can't look away.

He decides to stand up and pace around the room to replace the sudden dread he feels pulling down at his chest. Josh grumbles quietly, "What's wrong with me?"

It has to be overthinking but his mind isn't clear on anything. Was it his anxiety? It must be pretty bad since he hasn't had one pop out of the blue in a while, for no reason too. Josh scrambles back to a doorway, a wall separating the living area to where both of their clothes and essentials are. He zips open his bag resting on the vanity and starts to distract himself with his fidget cube but immediately senses it as a pathetic try and slightly throws it back in. That wasn't it. It was something else.

He walks out of the small area and his eyes are back on Tyler, still sleeping in the same position he has been for about two hours now.

That pillow on Tyler's head was bothering him. Josh wanted to see his face but Tyler's hands were holding the pillow's edges down. If he were to remove his hand back in any way, he might wake him up.

Maybe he wanted Tyler awake. To talk to someone, he needs to be fully awake before the interviewers arrive anyway.

Josh walks to the door to keep an eye out but his thigh brushes against Tyler's feet a little too rough. He hisses at the chance he woke him up but no dice. Josh expression changes to confusion.

He tests something out. Something that felt... right.

Josh meekly lifted Tyler's ankle. Nothing.

He dropped it. Still nothing.

 _Dead to the world._ Josh chuckles.

His eyebrows narrow.

Josh goes back to walk out of the room with a solemn expression. He walks down the hallway mentally assuring himself, _Tyler is sleeping. He's okay. You are okay. He's just sleeping. What if he's..._

_not?_

_You can't suffocate like that...can you? That'd be horrible and accidental deaths are even more horrible and that means he died right in front of me oh god I should really go back what if Tyler is dead? ...Tyler is sleeping TO HI S DEATH -_

Josh submits to his automatic thoughts and finds himself running back to his possible dead friend. Dead best friend.

_Shut up me!_

The door slams open and he gracefully yanks the stupid pillow off of Tyler's head. The dark part of his mind expected dead white, lifeless eyes staring back at him, drool, a big mistake Josh could've prevented and he was to blame.

Reality blessed him with Tyler still on his belly, a peaceful face facing the back of the couch. Still no movement, Josh leaned down to hear soft breaths escaping Tyler's mouth, a good steady rhythm. Not too fast or too slow.

Josh practically helped Tyler missed another chance, he nodded to himself in assurance. It was a dramatic moment for Josh. The sudden dread he had felt was gone.

If Tyler only knew what he goes through... His mind wanders to Tyler screwing with him on purpose.

Scowling at the thought, he slammed the pillow on Tyler's back, earning a pained grunt. "Wake up!"


End file.
